


Hug me for the last time

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Break Up, Breakup Sex, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: “Hug me for the last time,” pinta Sejin. Lirih.“I will take all my time with you tonight.”Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan. Seluruh waktunya malam ini. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Sejin
Kudos: 11





	Hug me for the last time

Ketika Seungwoo menerima tawaran itu lewat perusahaannya, dia perlu mengerjap-erjap selama beberapa menit plus mencubiti lengannya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Karena satu tawaran datang. Untuk akting. Setelah sekian tahun bergelut di industri ini sebagai _entertainer_ dan diam-diam berharap suatu saat nanti datang tawaran untuk bermain peran. Memang ini drama _Boys Love_ yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benaknya untuk menjadi proyek akting pertamanya. Genre ini memang bukan genre dengan khalayak yang luas, tapi kesempatan adalah kesempatan. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan. Tidak banyak pertimbangan bagi Seungwoo untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Maka setelah segala urusan kasting dan audisi selesai, dan Seungwoo resmi menerima naskah untuk dipelajari, saat itulah ia berjanji akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya untuk semakin meluncurkan karirnya yang selama ini berjalan perlahan-lahan dan bahkan kadang _stuck_ di tempat tanpa kemajuan yang berarti.

Tapi dunia memberimu sesuatu ketika kamu tidak mencari.

Seungwoo mencari pelajaran sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memperbaiki aktingnya, tentu saja. Serta mencari kesempatan untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan rekan-rekan mainnya untuk memperluas koneksinya. Tapi yang tidak Seungwoo cari adalah _cinta_ , apalagi _cinta lokasi_ , dengan “pasangan”-nya di drama ini, Lee Sejin.

Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benak Seungwoo untuk mendekati siapapun dalam proyek ini dengan intensi yang lebih dari sekadar urusan pekerjaan. Tapi toh nyatanya ada yang berdegup di dalam dadanya ketika senyum manis Sejin dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat tanpa ragu sering ditujukan kepadanya. Tapi toh ia sering tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari tangan _stylist_ Sejin yang mengatur rambut yang mudah berantakan itu. Tapi toh ada yang berdesir di nadinya ketika Sejin bergelayut di lengannya, begitu dekat hingga ia bisa mencium wangi pelembut pakaian yang menguar dari kerah baju yang dikenakan pria yang lebih kecil itu.

“Cut!”

Seungwoo tergeragap kaget. _Damn_ , entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini pikirannya melayang kemana-mana dan membuatnya kehilangan fokus saat di _set_.

“Bentar ya! Aku ajakin kak Seungwoo ngobrol bentar,” Seungwoo mendengar Sejin berseru ke arah sutradara mereka—dia memang sudah bertahun-tahun punya pengalaman bermain di drama seperti ini dan beberapa kali bekerja dengan sutradara yang sama. Wajah Seungwoo langsung memanas karena malu. Ini kali pertamanya dan bisa-bisanya dia sudah berulah, kemana tekad untuk bekerja keras beberapa bulan yang lalu itu?

Seungwoo pasrah membiarkan lengannya diseret Sejin ke salah satu sudut ruangan yang jarang ada orang berlalu lalang.

“ _You okay_ , Kak?”

Seungwoo mengangkat bahu bingung. Memang apa yang dia bisa katakan?

Sejin menghela napas ikutan bingung. “Kalo ada yang bikin nggak nyaman atau gimana, bilang aja. Nanti aku usahain untuk bantu sebisanya.”

Seungwoo sadar ia sudah bersikap sangat tidak profesional membiarkan hatinya mengacaukan pekerjaannya saat ini. “Pernah nggak,” Seungwoo memilah kata-katanya, “kamu naksir lawan main di drama?”

Sejin terdiam. Matanya mengamati Seungwoo dengan seksama. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk seolah tidak ada yang lebih menarik dibanding ujung sepatunya. “ ... Tergantung,” jawab Sejin akhirnya. “Waktu main memang kadang aku jadi deg-degan sama lawan main karena sering ngobrol dan kontak fisik. Tapi biasanya begitu pulang ke rumah aku udah nggak ngerasa apa-apa lagi.”

Seungwoo mendongak, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sejin.

“ ... Tapi,” lanjut Sejin, “beberapa minggu terakhir di rumah pun aku kepikiran seseorang jadi mungkin jawabannya ... pernah?”

“ ... Aku?”

Sejin memutar bola matanya. “Tapi kita tunggu dulu, oke? Yang penting sekarang udah sama-sama tahu aja kalau kita saling ada rasa.”

Seungwoo mengangguk mantap. Dia memang tidak ingin pekerjaannya terganggu karena masalah ini. Dia juga ... lega, karena sudah mengetahui perasaan Sejin. Meskipun mungkin nanti di rumah percakapan ini akan ia ulang lagi beberapa kali karena sekarang rasanya segalanya masih terasa tidak nyata. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh ringan tangan Sejin.

“Terima kasih,” bisiknya.

Senyum khas seorang Lee Sejin itu menyapanya lagi dan Seungwoo simpan baik-baik dalam benaknya.

*

Sepanjang sisa masa syuting Seungwoo dan Sejin semakin dekat. Anehnya, setelah percakapan mereka saat itu Seungwoo sudah tidak lagi membeku dan kehilangan konsentrasi setiap Sejin ada dalam proksimitas yang begitu dekat. Ia juga dengan cepat menemukan kembali percaya dirinya untuk memainkan perannya sebagai senior universitas yang bersikap dingin pada semua orang lantaran ia sebenarnya terlalu pemalu untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Belum ada status yang disematkan dalam hubungan mereka tapi mungkin, intensitas chat mereka yang meningkat bahkan setelah keduanya kembali ke rumah masing-masing sudah cukup menjadi pertanda bahwa semuanya akan mengarah menuju hubungan yang mereka inginkan.

Syuting drama diakhiri dengan _scene_ berciuman untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya—meski tentu saja mereka harus mengulang-ulang adegan ini untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik—dengan kameran berputar di sekeliling mereka seperti adegan penutup khas beberapa dekade lalu.

Seungwoo dan Sejin tersenyum dengan bibir masih menempel dengan satu sama lain ketika teriakan “Cut!” diserukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Keduanya tertawa lepas sambil berpegangan tangan dan saling bersandar, menertawakan bagaimana adegan penutup mereka begitu _cheesy_ dan menggelikan. Ketika tawa mereka berangsur-angsur mereda, Seungwoo menggenggam tangan Sejin lebih erat lagi. “Hari ini ... hari pertama?” tawarnya hati-hati.

Sejin mengangguk bersemangat hingga rambutnya berantakan di dahi. Seungwoo mensyukuri bagaimana kini ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang membetulkan helai-helai rambut itu agar kembali rapi di tempatnya.

*

Di dalam benak Seungwoo ia menyadari sepenuhnya bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sejin bukan suatu hubungan yang ... konvensional di negara ini. Bukan berarti tidak ada sama sekali pasangan sesama pria di sini, bukan berarti pula hubungan seperti itu tidak dikomodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh perusahaan besar untuk menyasar para penggemarnya. Tapi tetap saja hubungan seperti ini masih dianggap buruk oleh sebagian besar kalangan publik.

Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak _paranoid_ dan berusaha sehati-hati mungkin untuk tidak melakukan afeksi secara publik setiap ia bertemu dengan Sejin. (Ketahuan) terlalu sering berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing mungkin juga akan mencurigakan, maka pilihan aktivitas berkencan untuk mereka berdua benar-benar terbatas.

Tapi terkadang memang manusia sering lupa kalau ada keterbatasan dalam bagaimana mereka diciptakan. Seungwoo kira, mereka sudah cukup berhati-hati. Mereka kira, tidak bergandengan atau berpelukan atau berciuman di tempat umum sudah cukup. Tapi satu yang mereka abaikan adalah bahasa tubuh orang yang saling mencinta akan terlihat _berbeda_. Dan sayangnya, perbedaan itu disadari oleh penggemar mereka berdua.

Cocoklogi yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang pasti ada, selalu ada. Tapi masalahnya, selama yang mereka spekulasikan _tidak nyata_ , tidak ada yang perlu dipusingkan. Seungwoo yang berjalan-jalan di DC Gallery seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari atau beberapa pekan sekali tidak menduga akan ada satu utas sangat panjang berisi betapa dekatnya fotonya dengan Sejin selama ini, lengkap dengan berbagai analisis seperti di mana dan seperti apa posisi tangan dan tungkai yang tidak terlihat di kamera. Mereka juga menyadari bagaimana mereka seakan bergravitasi dengan satu sama lain, mata selalu saling tertuju ketika mereka ada di latar belakang foto orang lain, kepala yang selalu seolah saling menemukan dan condong dan bahkan menempel satu sama lain, dan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang bahkan mereka tidak sadari telah dilakukan terekam kamera.

Semakin jauh ibu jarinya bergulir di utas itu, Seungwoo bisa merasakan tengkuknya semakin dingin, napasnya semakin berat.

Karena _akurat_ , sebagian besar analisis yang terpampang di sana.

*

Seungwoo jarang mampir ke apartemennya dan di keadaan biasa Sejin akan menyambut dengan suka cita. Tapi nada serius dari sepuluh baris chat yang satu jam lalu diterimanya membuatnya tahu sepertinya tidak ada yang akan menimbulkan tawa di malam ini.

... Barangkali kecuali tawa pahit. Karena itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika menerima ponsel dari tangan Seungwoo dengan laman berisi gambar dan tulisan begitu panjang yang sudah terbuka. Ia membaca semua yang ada di sana dalam diam, bahkan hingga ke ratusan komentar yang isinya beragam mulai dari keterkejutan hingga yang menambahkan “bukti” tambahan. Keduanya masih berdiri di dekat pintu apartemen Sejin namun sepertinya tidak ada yang sanggup membuka mulut untuk mengajak berpindah ke posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Lagipula memangnya apa itu nyaman? Bagi Seungwoo, Sejin _adalah nyaman_. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Sejin mendapatkan kenyamanan di ceruk yang tercipta di lengan Seungwoo di tidak banyak kesempatan mereka untuk saling berpelukan. Tapi memang terkadang kesenangan duniawi tidak selalu dapat berjalan bersamaan dengan kenyamanan.

Karena dari tatapan sekilas keduanya ketika Sejin mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya, keduanya tahu, hubungan mereka yang begitu mententramkan ini harus dikorbankan demi karir dan uang.

Tidak ada yang kurang dari cinta maupun afeksi yang mereka rasakan. Hanya saja mereka cuma manusia biasa yang masih harus bekerja dengan orang lain dan yang pekerjaannya bergantung pada banyaknya orang yang menyukai mereka. Saat ini mereka masih beruntung orang-orang yang ada di dalam situs itu adalah orang-orang yang memang menyayangi mereka berdua, hanya berdiskusi dalam satu lingkup kecil dan berjanji untuk tidak akan membawanya keluar lingkaran. Tapi akan sampai kapan? Jika Seungwoo saja bisa menemukannya tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi orang-orang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjustifikasi bencinya untuk menemukan hal yang sama.

Mereka tahu, mereka tahu ucapan tentang lebih baik mempertahankan orang-orang yang tidak akan memperlakukan mereka berdua dengan berbeda semata karena orientasi seksual yang tidak sama dengan kebanyakan orang. Tapi pekerjaan ini sama sekali tidak memberikan perisai pada jahatnya jari-jari orang yang mengirimkan kata-kata tajam yang punya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua.

Tidak ada yang peduli ketika ponsel di genggaman Seungwoo meluncur dan membentur keset bulu di bawah kakinya. Sama seperti bagaimana mereka biasanya, keduanya seakan terhipnotis untuk saling mendekat, untuk memperkecil jarak yang memisahkan. Hubungan mereka baru berjalan beberapa bulan tapi terasa sangat familiar bagaimana telapak tangan besar Seungwoo menangkup wajah mungil Sejin, ibu jari mengusap lembut tulang pipi yang menonjol tinggi di wajah. Familiar juga bagaimana Sejin berdiri di ujung telapak kakinya, berjinjit agar ia bisa melingkarkan tangan di belakang leher Seungwoo meski yang lebih tua juga sudah sedikit membungkuk untuk bertemu dengan tubuhnya.

Seungwoo dan Sejin adalah dua orang yang menghargai laju yang lambat dalam hidup ketimbang ambisi yang membara. Dan begitu pula cara mereka mencinta. Setiap pertemuan dua pasang bibir itu terjadi dengan lembut, setiap lumatan yang diberikan bergantian antara bibir bawah dan atas, serta ujung lidah, semuanya dilakukan tanpa gigitan agresif yang memancing menetesnya darah.

Napas mereka pun pelan dan teratur ketika akhirnya mereka memejamkan mata dan kening saling beradu. Ketika Seungwoo berbisik suaranya serak habis dimakan emosi yang membuncah sedari tadi.

“ _I love you_.”

Kemudian tumpah apa yang dari tadi sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata keduanya. Seungwoo merasakan bagaimana lututnya hampir kehilangan kekuatan maka dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia menarik mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa kecil di ruang tamu Sejin. Setelah terduduk tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain bergenggaman tangan erat-erat, seolah dunia akan memutuskan untuk membiarkan tangan itu selalu bertaut kalau mereka cukup lama tidak saling melepaskan.

Baik celana pendek Sejin maupun celana jeans biru yang dikenakan Seungwoo sebentar saja sudah ternodai bercak-bercak basah akibat air mata yang menetes di sana. Ruangan itu hanya diisi deru lembut pendingin ruangan serta isak yang sesekali keluar bergantian. Ibu jari yang Seungwoo usap lembut di punggung tangan Sejin berusaha menenangkan walaupun kepalanya sendiri carut-marut. Bisikan yang Sejin berikan di ceruk leher Seungwoo berusaha menyingkirkan berbagai pikiran buruk walaupun ia sendiri kesulitan menghilangkan berbagai seandainya dan kalau saja dalam benaknya.

_But that’s what love do_. Memastikan orang yang disayang baik-baik saja lebih dulu walaupun sendirinya menginjak duri dan berhias paku di punggung.

“ _Hug me for the last time_ ,” pinta Sejin. Lirih.

Tenggorokan Seungwoo tercekat. Benar juga. Mereka bahkan belum membawa hubungan mereka dalam suatu persatuan fisik yang ... yang _sepenuhnya_. Mereka terlampau yakin hubungan ini akan berjalan lama sehingga sepakat untuk perlahan-lahan dalam saling mengenal secara seksual.

Tentu saja keraguan sempat terselip, apakah tidak apa-apa mereka berpisah seperti ini? Akankah ini membuatnya segalanya menjadi semakin rumit? Tapi permintaan Sejin benar, _for the last time_ , untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena setelah ini mereka benar-benar harus merelakan satu sama lain.

“ _I will take all my time with you tonight_.”

Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan. Seluruh waktunya malam ini. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sejin melemas di pundak Seungwoo. Isakannya berubah menjadi sedu sedan pilu yang mengiris-iris hati Seungwoo. Ia sendiri tidak lebih baik, seluruh wajahnya telah sembab karena air mata yang terus menerus tumpah tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sejin merangkak perlahan ke pangkuan Seungwoo, tangannya mengalung erat di leher yang lebih tua. Seungwoo tidak punya banyak tenaga yang tersisa tapi ia bisa mengumpulkan semuanya untuk mengangkat Sejin dalam gendongannya.

Segalanya terasa tidak nyata ketika Seungwoo dengan berhati-hati menurunkan Sejin di atas bantal putih bersih yang pertama kali ia lihat dalam jarak sedekat ini. Isakan lirih masih mengguncang bahu Sejin namun ia tidak lagi kesulitan menarik napas seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Meski tentu saja sendu yang menghiasi matanya tidak akan pernah gagal membuat hati Seungwoo patah sepatah-patahnya.

Yang ia yakin luka yang sama juga tercermin di matanya.

“Selama ini rasanya belum cukup aku bilang kamu yang terindah di hidup aku,” Seungwoo berujar, punggung tangannya membelai lembut pipi Sejin.

“Kamu bilang gitu ke aku sehari dua kali.”

“ _I know_. Tapi rasanya belum cukup.”

“Jangan bikin aku nangis lagi.”

Senyum pedih terbit di bibir mereka berdua. Karena tahu semuanya sia-sia. Harapan untuk tidak lagi meneteskan air mata malam hari ini tidak akan mampu dikabulkan siapapun.

Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk sebisa mungkin, Seungwoo menunduk menjemput bibir Sejin untuk dipertemukan dengan miliknya. Ada asin yang samar terkecap karena air mata mereka juga mengalir hingga ke bibir. Tapi mereka berdua rasakan semuanya, setiap sudut dan setiap rasanya ditelusuri dengan tepian bibir dan ujung lidah. Sesekali ciuman itu diselingi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang berhasil membuat mereka sedikit tertawa di sela-sela air mata.

Tangan Seungwoo bergerak perlahan ke ujung kaus yang dikenakan Sejin. “Aku lepas ya?”

Wajahnya mereka berdua terbakar karena malu. Bagaimana tidak? _Tdak pernah_ sekalipun kata-kata seperti ini dilontarkan di antara mereka berdua. Tapi Sejin mengangguk kecil, dan ia bahkan membantu Seungwoo untuk menanggalkan baju miliknya juga. Keduanya sama-sama tersedak emosi yang membuncah tatkala mata mereka meminum pemandangan satu sama lain yang begitu polos sekaligus indah untuk yang _pertama dan terakhir kalinya_.

“Padahal aku berencana buat memperlakukan kamu sebaik-baiknya suatu saat tahap hubungan kita yang ini tiba,” kalimat Seungwoo diutarakan terputus-putus.

“Nggakpapa,” jawab Sejin. Walaupun ia sendiri juga mengatakannya dengan susah payah. “Kamu udah baik banget sama aku selama ini. _You were ... you are the best_.”

“Maaf aku nggak bisa—nggak bisa lagi—“

Kini gantian Sejin yang menangkup wajah Seungwoo, dan hidung bangir itu dikecupnya ringan. “Ssh ... Nggak usah dibahas lagi, yuk?”

Seungwoo membalas dengan menghujani wajah Sejin dengan kecupan. Di dalam hati ia menghitung usia yang sebenarnya ingin ia habiskan dengan yang lebih muda. Untuk tahun ini, serta tahun-tahun selanjutnya yang tidak bisa mereka lalui bersama. Ciuman itu turun dari wajah ke leher, di mana Seungwoo menelusuri jalur yang ingin selamanya ia ingat. Seungwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyerap semua sensasi yang mengelilinginya saat ini. Jemari Sejin yang halus menyugar rambutnya, kedua kaki mungil yang menjepit tubuhnya, napas patah-patah akibat perbuatannya, semuanya, semuanya.

Seungwoo terdiam sejenak ketika ia mencapai dada Sejin, memandangi bagaimana pucuk dadanya perlahan-lahan mencuat di bawah matanya. Erangan malu bercampur suara ingus disedot membuat Seungwoo tertawa dan akhirnya memberikan apa yang Sejin inginkan. Lidahnya terjulur menyapa titik kecoklatan, membuat rambutnya dicengkeram lebih kencang oleh si empunya. Seungwoo memberi sisi kiri dan kanan perhatian secara bergantian. Titik itu dikecup, dijilat, dan dihisap lembut hingga kulit yang mengitarinya berubah kemerahan. Barulah kemudian ia turun, memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang sama lembutnya di perut Sejin, dengan sengaja mengabaikan organ yang sudah memerah dan basah ingin diperhatikan di bawah abdomennya.

Tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk terburu-buru. Meskipun _precum_ sudah menetes-netes dan keduanya sudah begitu ingin bersatu, tapi janji mereka satu, _to take their time properly tonight_.

Seungwoo juga dengan hati-hati mempersiapkan Sejin. Jarinya yang basah berlumur lubrikan perlahan-lahan memasuki Sejin di bawah sana, di tempat yang belum pernah disentuh siapa-siapa. Setiap dorongan dan tarikan tangannya membuatnya semakin mencelos dan jantungnya turun semakin jauh.

_It will be so much harder to say goodbye_.

Ketika pengaman sudah dikenakan dan lubrikan sudah dibalurkan, keduanya justru bergeming. Gumpalan perasaan yang dari tadi serasa menyumbat tenggorokan semakin membesar dan membuat mereka semakin sulit bernapas.

_It’s over_. Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan berakhir. Dan keduanya sama-sama takut untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

Walaupun harus. Walaupun mereka sadar ini pengorbanan yang musti dilakukan.

Sejin mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada wajah Seungwoo. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan tahu-tahu air mata mengalir deras membasahi bantal dan duvet di bawahnya. Seungwoo pun tersungkur. Dengan berhati-hati direngkuhnya kepala Sejin dan ditempatkannya di dadanya.

Perih.

Kenapa sesakit ini?

Padahal tidak ada luka yang kasat mata tapi mereka merasakan perih dengan begitu nyata.

Sekian menit berlalu di mana mereka saling berpelukan dengan tangis yang mengguncang bahu. Rasanya setiap kali mereka menyadari bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir kali maka saat itu pula semua emosi itu kembali.

Lemas.

Seungwoo merasa kehilangan kekuatan di otot dan sendinya sehingga ia berguling di samping tubuh Sejin dan yang lebih muda masih ada dalam pelukannya. Dekapan mereka semakin erat dan sesaat, yang tadi tengah mereka lakukan terlupakan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. _They will take their time_

Sejin bersusah payah menghapus air matanya tapi kemudian menyerah karena yang terus mengalir seakan tidak ada habisnya. Setelah lebih tenang barulah ia menyelipkan tangan di antara perut mereka yang saling menempel. Dengan manuver yang dilakukan dengan sedikit kesulitan mereka berhasil memosisikan diri hingga ujung kemaluan Seungwoo menyentuh kerutan anal Sejin.

Seungwoo sekali lagi mengusap lembut pipi halus Sejin.

“ _I love you_.”

Dan air mata pun kembali tumpah membersamai penyatuan tubuh mereka berdua.

*

Seungwoo berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang Sejin. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 05.24 pagi. Tadi malam adalah pertama kalinya Seungwoo tidur dalam satu ranjang dengan yang lebih muda tapi ia bahkan tahu alunan napas Sejin berarti ia sebenarnya sudah terbangun.

Tapi barangkali begini lebih baik.

Seungwoo membisikkan kata cinta terakhirnya sebelum berbalik dan berjingkat keluar ruangan.

Baik Sejin yang masih terbaring di ranjang maupun Seungwoo yang berusaha berjalan tanpa sempoyongan menuju ke rumahnya sendiri keduanya berwajah basah bersimbah air mata.


End file.
